mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Play/Example Game (John's Turn 3)
The Play Area Image:HowToPlay_015.jpg|center rect 602 446 678 546 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 364 610 436 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 446 446 518 546 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 50 700 122 800 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 138 700 210 800 Team Effort (Event) rect 226 700 298 800 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 314 700 386 800 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 402 700 474 800 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) rect 18 590 90 690 Apples and Oranges (Event) rect 610 564 682 690 John's Score: 2 rect 434 110 506 210 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 364 190 436 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 65 254 137 354 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 143 254 205 354 Jetstream, All Heart (Friend) rect 524 422 596 522 Purple Parasprite (Troublemaker) rect 18 110 90 236 Mary's Score: 2 Score: John - 2 Mary - 2 Click on a card to view more information about it! John will need to do something about that Purple Parasprite if they want to continue confronting the It’s Alive! Problem. Ready Phase * John draws a card (Red Gala, Favorite Cousin) * There are no exhausted cards to be readied * John gains 3 action tokens based on the highest score (2, tied) Image:HowToPlay_016.jpg|center rect 50 0 122 100 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 138 0 210 100 Team Effort (Event) rect 226 0 298 100 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 314 0 386 100 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 402 0 474 100 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) rect 490 0 564 100 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) Troublemaker Phase Purple Parasprite’s ability is activated, and now John must exhaust one of his characters. An exhausted character is unable to contribute their power to faceoffs and confronting Problems! John chooses Apple Cobbler to become exhausted, and puts a token on it to represent the exhausted state. This is a strategic move, however, for Apple Cobbler has the Stubborn keyword in its game text! Keywords Keywords are special abilities that can be found on many cards. One such keyword, and the one we’re focusing on right now, is the Stubborn keyword; a character with this keyword is still allowed to contribute their power to faceoffs and confronting Problems even while exhausted! Still inside of his Troublemaker Phase, John decides that there will be a Troublemaker faceoff at the It's Alive! Problem. Troublemaker Faceoff There are three different types of faceoffs that can occur in the game: * A (single) Problem faceoff, between all of the characters at one Problem when both players are confronting the same Problem. * A double Problem faceoff, between all of the characters at both Problems when one player is confronting both Problems (regardless of if their opponent is able to confront any Problems). * A Troublemaker faceoff, between a player’s characters and their opponent’s Troublemaker at one Problem. In this case, we have a Troublemaker faceoff. In all faceoffs, the winning side will be the one with the most total power. Currently the Purple Parasprite has a power of 4, while John's characters have a combined power of 2. The faceoff's not over yet though: each player gets to flip over the top card of their draw deck, and add the power value of that flipped card to their current power to come up with a total power value. John flipped over Golden Oak Library from the top of his deck, giving him a total of 5 power in this faceoff. Unfortunately for him, Mary flipped over Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader, giving her a total of 6 power! As the loser of a Troublemaker faceoff, John will have to choose one of his characters at the It's Alive problem and move them Home... BUT WAIT! There's still a chance at victory; paying 1 action token, John plays the Event card Team Effort from his hand. Because Twilight Sparkle (the Mane Character) is involved in this faceoff, John will be allowed to flip an additional card from his draw deck! The second flipped card by John, Focused Study, gives his side a new total of 8 power! As the winner of the Troublemaker faceoff, John gains 1 point for defeating the Purple Parasprite, raising his score to 3 points total! The Purple Parasprite and Team Effort cards go to their player's discard piles; the cards that were flipped as part of the faceoff go on the bottom of their player's draw decks. Whenever a player flips more than one card as part of a faceoff, they can choose what order the cards go in. Boosted Main Characters According to Twilight Sparkle's game text, when a faceoff is won involving that card, it can be flipped over to its more powerful Boosted side! The new and improved Twilight Sparkle has a boosted Purple power of 3, an increased Home Limit, a new Studious keyword, and an additional effect as well! Main Phase Now that there is nothing preventing him from confronting the It's Alive! Problem, John can start to focus on the other available Problem. He still has 2 available action tokens, so he uses both of them to play Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above to the Cloudbursting Problem. Image:HowToPlay_020.jpg|center rect 563 92 635 192 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 10 610 82 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 485 92 557 192 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) (Exhausted) rect 104 92 176 192 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 18 236 90 336 Team Effort (Event) rect 610 206 682 336 John's Score: 3 rect 90 10 190 82 Cloudbursting (Problem) Like the Boosted Twilight Sparkle, Mint Jewelup also has the Studious keyword; when a Studious character wins a faceoff, their owner gains 1 action token. Score Phase John is still successfully confronting the It's Alive! Problem, so he scores 1 point; the bonus points for the problem have already been won, so he doesn't score any bonus points. This brings his total score up to 4 points! Category:How to Play